Rainbows
by MileyDreamer
Summary: The Sequel to Gathering Storm Clouds. After Mitchie has her baby and the girls move in together. What's it like raising a baby that is the result of something terrible? Mitchie/Lilly don't like it? Don't read it. Rated T for possible girl on girl sex.


**Rainbows**

"_**Every rose has it's thorn**_

_**Just like every night has it's dawn"**_

"_Every Rose has it's Thorn" by Miley Cyrus_

_It's been a while Dear Diary, sorry about the long time it's been. With Mitchie moving in after Emma was born there wasn't much time to sit down and write, or sit down at all. There's nothing more fulfilling than seeing your girlfriend rock a baby to sleep, I'm adicted to it. _

_Oh, and let me say this myself. Emma's nursery is perfect. Guess who refurnished till her knees were pink? That's right, I did the whole dang room. With Mitchie being pregnant while I did it I didn't want paint fumes getting into those nostrils of hers._

_Yeah, the room is all pink. I mean ALL pink. Lots and lots of pink. Mitchie picked the colors, not me. I did get a little bit of green in there though, so all is fair. And stuffed animals, oh my. I think Ems has enough stuffed animals to last her a lifetime. She'll never be needing another stuffed animal, ever. _

_Mitchie keeps insisting that the dark brown puff of hair on her head is in fact from her, but I know the difference. It's Shane's hair. Not that that matters, Emma has never met Shane, and it's staying that way. He has tried to call, he was there when she was born, behind cops and security that were pushing him away, and he has even given her things. But all in all, she has and never will see her biological father. Mitchie agrees with me that it's better she not know he exists. _

_Emma though, Emma is an angel. She's such a sweetie and hates to see Mitchie frown at all. She's like our little rainbow, always happy and always fun. _

The next words get stopped from being written as a small child gets placed on Lilly's lap, a wide smile on the girl's expression. "Hey there baby girl." Lilly's voice mirrors the smile that spreads on her lips, the small girls's smile being contagious. "How's Emma doin?"

"Ems is driving mommy a little loopy." Mitchie giggles and Lilly looks up to see that Mitchie in fact did put Emma in her lap, solving the mystery of how she got there.

"Awe is the little sweetie pie getting cranky?" Emma pushes her face into Lilly's chest, her little hands in fists and gripping Lilly's shirt.

"She wont fall asleep." Mitchie sits down on the floor then lays down, her exahstion showing. "No matter what I try."

Lilly moves her gaze from her daughter to her girlfriend, "Baby, maybe she's just not tired." Lilly giggles at the simpleness of her solution. "Play with her a little then try it again."

Mitchie groans, "That never works Lil." Emma leans back again, with Lilly's hand on her back holding her up, and plays with Lilly's hair. "She's just hyper... All. The. Time."

"She doesn't seem too hyper right now." The baby takes a part of her mother's hair and puts it in her mouth. Lilly immediately tugs the lock from her mouth and pushes her hair behind her shoulders.

"That's because she's with you." Mitchie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, placing her hands on her stomach and linking her fingers together. "She adores you Lil. I think she likes you more than me."

"That's impossible." Emma looks around the room, her grey eyes scanning over anything she could get her hands on and play with. "I just play with her."

"I think that's why." Mitchie giggles a little. "You're like a big playmate."

"And there's something wrong with that?" Lilly shifts Emma into her arms and sits down on the floor next to her love. "She's like any other kid that doesn't like being told no." When she hears the word, Emma tries to wiggle away from Lilly, crawling out of her arms and putting her hands onto Mitchie's stomach. Lilly giggles. "She doesn't even like hearing it."

Mitchie smiles and sits up a little, leaning over and softly pecking Lilly's lips. "Thank you baby." She plays with the small tuft of hair on the small girl's head. "I wonder when she'll walk. Most babies her age are at least trying to stand up a little."

"She'll walk when she wants too." Lilly smiles. "I learned a little later than the other kids my age.. Who knows, she lives with me like you do, maybe I rubbed off on her." She giggles.

"I'd like that." Mitchie opens her eyes when she feels a toddler's hands grip her shirt and tug. She inwardly groans. "She's still wondering why the heck I'm not feeding her anymore."

Lilly giggles. "Well, I know I'd sure like that way better than some stupid bottle." Mitchie playfully pushes Lilly over, then turns her attention back to Emma.

"What is is baby girl?" Mitchie takes her small hands in her own. "Want to finally go to bed?" The girl shakes her head viciously, obviously having no want to sleep right now.

"KO" She shouts with all of her might. Mitchie looks at Lilly and Lilly looks at her then their gazes both turn to the small girl.

"Did she?"

"I think she just.."

"Did I seriously hear that?"

"I can't believe her first word was.."

"Oh my god! I need to get her baby book and wirte this down!"

Lilly takes Emma onto her lap as Mitchie gets up and sprints into their room. "Your mommy is really loopy now baby girl." She giggles. "You see what you do to her?" Emma has lost all intrest, however, and is playing with the hem on her sleeping shirt. She lifts it up and sucks on it in her mouth. "You're so silly Em." Lilly takes the material out of her mouth and the girl pouts. "That's no good for you silly." She keeps pouting, and Lilly is beginning to feel jealous. Mitchie walks back in and leans in the doorway, watching the two. "Cutie patootie, you don't wanna eat your clothes, it's icky." Emma looks up at her when she hears the baby voice that she's using, amused. "Icky." Lilly scrunches her face and Mitchie bites back a giggle, Emma smiling wide and her cute baby giggle ringing through the room. A flash goes off in the room and Lilly looks back to see Mitchie has taken a picture and smiles. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough to say that you are without a doubt the cutest human beings I have ever seen in my entire life." Mitchie sits back down on the floor and kisses Emma's head then Lilly's cheek.

"Kiffy!" Emma exclaims.

"We're going to have fun shutting her up now." Lilly softly laughs, playing with Emma's hands as she watches in amazement.

"Well she gets that from you now, don't she?" Mitchie smiles, watching them still. Lilly glances at her with a smile and Emma yawns a little bit, her eyes drifting closed a little bit. Mitchie takes her into her arms and stands up. "It's about time." she kisses her head again and starts walking into her nursery room. Lilly quickly gets up and follows. When they reach the room, the toddler has already drifted to sleep. Mitchie gently places her down into the crib and then turns around and smiles at Lilly, who walks over and wraps her arms around Mitchie's waist.

"She's like you."

"I know that." Mitchie smiles. "I'm thankful for that." she leans closer to Lilly, placing her arms on her shoulders and connecting her hands by the fingers.

Lilly closes the small space between them and gently kisses her, taking her bottom lip between hers and helping Mitchie relieve all the stress of being a mother in that single moment. They break apart a moment later smiling, and rest their foreheads together. "I love you." Lilly smiles.

"I love you too." Mitchie keeps her eyes closed. "Let's go to bed?"

Lilly wordlessly replies by moving out of their embrace and taking Mitchie's hand in hers and walking into their room. The girls strip down and Lilly puts on her flannel pants and teeshirt while Mitchie puts on her old teeshirt that has her favorite band on it that has always been too big on her so it goes down to her knees. Lilly pulls down the covers and slides into bed then Mitchie gets in as well, sliding so that her back is against Lilly's front. Lilly immediately drapes her arm over Mitchie's hip, her hand resting on her stomach. They both smile as Mitchie lifts her hand and places a kiss on it then put it back in it's place.

**A/N****: So, I'm thinking about doing a chapter for all of the major life things. Like Lilly and Mitchie getting engaged and married. Emma's fifth and tenth birthday. Her first tooth, when she walks, when she looses her first tooth. All that mumbo jumbo. What do you think?**

**Review! (:**

**~Gotta Love the Silly**


End file.
